lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
SpellCast: Forgotten World
April 12th, 2024 |runtime = 132 minutes |language = English |pre = SpellBooked }} |succ = Green Life SpellCast: The Cursed One}} }} SpellCast: Forgotten World is an upcoming 2024 animated urban fantasy adventure film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It is the second film installment in the ''Realms of Onlovile'' franchise, the sequel to SpellCast, and will be released on April 5th, 2024, internationally, and on April 12th, 2024, in the United States. A sequel, SpellCast: The Cursed One, is scheduled to be released in April of 2027, while a spin-off film, Green Life, is scheduled to be released in June of 2026. A spin-off prequel television series, Secrets of Onlovile, is also scheduled to premiere on The LMMCU in August of 2024. Premise The film will be set a few years after the events of SpellCast and will center on the Realms of Onlovile coming to ruins as a long-forgotten cursed artifact is rediscovered by a dark hunter who seeks to use it to bring the rise of a dreaded destroyer of worlds dragon Voice Cast and Characters * as Aristocles : A teenage elf who used to be disgraced from society until he rediscovered his mythological natural elven powers that his family once had taken away due to a long-lasting curse that he has been unaware of, and is the love interest of Alina. Aristocles is skilled in archery and committing heists through his sneaky ways, and has a desire to be recognized by others for his strengths. In the film, Aristocles journeys with his friends across the Realms of Onlovile to restore them after the damages caused by Mamnun, and he goes on a secret expedition to save ancient creatures from newly-rediscovered realms. "Aristocles" means "glory". * as Xalvador : A teenage dwarf and the best friend of Aristocles who is a modest yet caring brute due to him being treated poorly by others for his appearance and stands up for his values that forges advanced weapons and machinery while secretly enchanting them with mystic spells, and is the love interest of Aife. Xalvador is a fierce and noble warrior who has a hard time following rules due to his reluctance and carries out certain situations in his way. In the film, Xalvador uses his enhanced creations to aid the residents of the Realms in restorations. "Xalvador" means "savior". * as Alina : A teenage angel and monster hunter who captures monstrous creatures from different realms to sell for illegal profits to maintain a steady living for herself after she was outcasted from her fleet for committing atrocities against the Realms, and is the love interest of Aristocles. Alina's home realm was destroyed after all magic from the world was removed, leaving her without a family and alone in the world until she met Aife. In the film, Alina continues her relationship with Aristocles but starts to have doubts about her newfound life after enemies from her past come back to haunt her, showing her true nature and unveiling unsettled rivalries that she has a debt with. "Alina" means "light" and "noble". * as Heilwig : A young goblin and fierce warrior who is a master of trickery and deception, and engages in several fights, although he is a pure-hearted individual. Heilwig escaped from his realm after it was overthrown by Mamnun's forces, exiling him to venture across the world, eventually becoming an active member of the black market for illegal magic distribution. In the film, he works with Xalvador to aid the realms in their restorations. "Heilwig" means "heart" and "war". * as Aife : A teenage angel and elven huntress who hunts mystical creatures to gain and sell their magic-infused nectar on the black market run by the goblins, who works closely with her friend, Alina, was raised by Mamnun, and is the love interest of Xalvador. Aife's realm, the same one as Alina's, was destroyed after all magic from the world was removed, killing a majority of her people leaving her without a family until she met Alina. In the film, Aife is leading a new team of angels, the Angelic Sanctus, to protect the realms from mystical disasters and works to keep the peace between the realms. "Aife" means "protector" while "Sanctus" means "holy". * as Mamnun : A dark sorcerer who practices fear magic from his home realm illegally to extend his lifeforce to prevent others from restoring the Realms' magic due to consequences and harms caused by the former magical world. Mamnun is the adoptive father of Aife and is a suspicious individual who believes that he is trying to do the right thing in saving the world from the magic. In the film, Mamnun isolates himself from the new world that he still chooses to defy even though it is for the better, due to the oath he made many eons ago, but eventually comes to grips with the new world and order of the realms after his attempts to save the realms. "Mamnun" means trustworthy with a secret". * as Agris : A dark primordial entity from the Vetiti Realm who takes the guise of a fierce monster hunter and leads the Pack of the Canis hunting group on several quests and missions, while carrying out several assassinations for hire, although he does so out of his own will and right while causing chaos across the Realms of Onlovile. Agris is a tactical warrior experienced with many forms of sabotage, hunting, assassinations, and espionage, which he uses to locate and take down his targeted prey. Agris was the former mentor of Alina and taught her her skills until she left the Pack to track Mamnun. "Agris" means "wild" while "Canis" means "wolf". Music To be added Trailers To be added Future Sequel A sequel, SpellCast: The Cursed One, is in development and is scheduled to be released in April of 2027. The film will center on the heroes as they come together following the events of SpellCast: Forgotten World in an attempt to make the Realms whole again while an ancient curse from the early days of the Realms is reawakened and sets forth to end all magic users. Spin-offs A spin-off film, Green Life, is in development and is scheduled to be released in June of 2026. The film will be set in an alternate dystopian Sprite Realm that exists in the Realms of Onlovile and will center on a young boy and his old scientist friend as they go on a vast journey to rediscover the lost magic that once fuelled the mystic realms so they can use it in an attempt to save the young boy's dying friend. TV Series A spin-off prequel television series, Secrets of Onlovile, is in development and is scheduled to premiere on The LMMCU in August of 2024. The series will be set many years before the events of SpellCast and will center on the early decades of the Realms of Onlovile and how the ancient magic of them became banished, and follow Onlovile's journey from the creation to the clash with the mystic haters up until his mysterious disappearance and the struggles he faced along the way. Trivia * The film is influenced by the . * The names of each main character and groups in the film have specific meanings that correlate to their character's and group's morals and personality, and what role they have in the film's plot. * The film will be available to stream on The LMMCU. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:SpellCast Category:SpellCast: Forgotten World Category:Realms of Onlovile (franchise) Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Films about hunting Category:Films about magic Category:Films about mythology Category:Films about revenge Category:Mystical Category:PG Category:April Category:2024 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Realms of Onlovile